Theme Songs
by MarissaTodd
Summary: My favorite team members plus some are put in a room and forced to hear their theme songs. First fic. Flames will be ignored. Constructive criticism welcome. WARNING: CONTAINS MINOR SLASH!


I've been meaning to get an account on this site for _ages_. So, yeah, first story, so, please be gentle. The idea for this story, though different than I intended it to be, has been on my mind for a while.

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in relation to this fic except the plot.**

Dick's eyes slid open behind his mask. _Ugh. My head… No! Stay focused! What was the last thing I was doing?_

He remembered patrolling Gotham with Batgirl when they spotted an up and coming crime lord who would kill other criminals called Red Hood. They eventually had him cornered after exchanging blows when they were ambushed by men wearing purple metal body suits that covered them completely. Both Heroes and self-proclaimed Anti-Hero fought hard but were overpowered and knocked out.

All this came to the acrobat's mind as he sat up and gazed at his surroundings. He was in a room with light purple walls and no doors, windows, or vents. He immediately began to go through a mental list of villains who were fond of killing by suffocation.

A groan came from his left. He looked over to see Barbara in her Batgirl costume lying beside him. Looking over the rest of the floor he discovered nearly the whole team, in full costume, plus Wally, Artemis, and, for some reason, Red Hood was there as well.

One by one, they started to wake up. After everyone was awake, a screen came down from the ceiling to show a figure hidden by shadows. Everyone in the room became alert as the figure began to speak with a computerized voice.

_Welcome. I've been watching you for a while now, and I must say I'm displeased with the ignorance and/or amount of density among some of my favorite vigilantes. I've decided that making you all listen to the theme song each individual here would help to rectify this problem. Also, some of these are included just for a bit of fun. A revelation will also be made at the end of the last song._

_After that's done, I'll release you all. Yes Hood, even you belong here. Oh, and don't worry. Nobody can die from lack of oxygen in this room._

Everyone but Red Hood became terribly confused as to why he 'belonged' here. Said vigilante just clenched his fists.

The screen changed to a white background with words in blue as music sounded from the walls.

_Nightwing_

_The Heart of Dixie by Danielle Bradbery_

_It's a funny thing when your world falls down  
It's got a way of showing you what you're all about  
Now Dixie's got her wheels pointed south_

Dick took a sharp intake of breath. That was too similar to his name.

_And she ain't never looking back  
Nobody knew she was brave like that_

_She went driving so far away nobody's gonna find her_  
_Flying just fast enough, to leave it all behind her_

Here Dick smiled, remembering first becoming Robin. How he loved to soar over the rooftops of Gotham. He would never regret it.

_But she didn't know till she hit the road, deep in her soul  
She's got the fire and the fight of a gypsy_

Dick, Tim, and Barbara did their best at hiding their snickers at this. Behind his helmet, a smile spread across Jason's face.

_Ain't nothing stronger than the heart of Dixie  
The heart of Dixie_

Everyone stared at the leader before he finally sighed and said, "I used to be an acrobat with my mom, dad, uncle, aunt, and cousin. We never performed with a net. One night, the ropes holding the bars were sabotaged. That's why I became a hero," an annoyed scowl came across Dick's face, "and yes; I am really a gypsy, though I prefer the term Romani."

Everyone's gaze turned sorrowful. It didn't matter that some already knew this story; it hurt all the same to think about. Barbara paced a hand on her childhood friend's shoulder, Tim went to stand beside him, and Jason's face turned soft unknowingly to the others in the room. All then turned to the screen that now had dull yellow letters.

_Wally West_

_I'm Moving On by Rascal Flatts_

_I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone_

Wally's mind immediately went to when he and Artemis announced that they were leaving the team. He knew he wouldn't have been able to do it without her by his side.

_There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

No explanation had to be given for that one, so the screen then changed to one with silver letters.

_Batgirl_

_No Way as performed in A Very Potter Sequel_

_A head-on collision with a catastrophic setback  
Makes you either wanna get lost, or get back  
I choose the latter_

Barbara smirked. _This person knows me so well,_ she thought.

_Let's not forget that  
we hold the cards this time  
So there's no need to bitch or whine_

There was a collective snort around the room. Apparently Babs wasn't the only one who thought that song described her perfectly.

The screen changed to dark red letters that shocked a vast majority of the gathering.

_Robin_

_She Don't Know She's Beautiful by Sammy Kershaw _

_There she goes just walking down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about_

Bart just walked to his side, took his hand, and smiled. His bird did have difficulty with his self-esteem.

_And she don't know she's beautiful (never crossed her mind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful (no she's not that kind)_  
_She don't know she's beautiful_  
_Though time and time I've told her so_

Said majority stared incredulously at Robin as he stuttered.

Upon seeing his little brother and the speedster holding hands, Dick without any thought to anyone with advanced hearing in the room, "WHOA,WHOA, WHOA! HOLD UP! WHEN THIS HAPPEN?!"

"About a month ago," Robin muttered, knowing what he was referring to, "We were going to tell you guys… eventually," Dick opened his mouth to continuing his questioning, but stopped when he noticed the letters on the screen were now emerald green.

_Beast Boy_

_My Mother by the Chipettes_

_I've taken for granted_

_The seeds that she's planted_

_She's always behind every scheme_

_A teacher, a seeker, a both arms outreacher_

_My Mother, that's who I need_

Garfield's eyes filled with tears. His mom was his whole world. M'gann wrapped him in a hug. All he could manage to get out was a choked "Mom."

After a few minutes of silence the letters turned orange, and a new song began to play. The Martian released the young changeling.

_Artemis Crock_

_The Best Damn Thing by Avril Lavigne_

_I found my hopes, I found my dreams  
My Cinderella story scene  
Now everybody's gonna see_

_That you're not, not, not gonna get any better  
You won't, won't, won't you won't get rid of me never  
Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me  
We're not the same  
And yeah, yeah, yeah I'm a lot to handle  
You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal  
Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen  
I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_

Artemis smiled and said casually, "I prefer Alice in Wonderland, actually."

"That's because you're my Alice," Wally said softly while wrapping an arm around her.

Artemis smiled at him and told him, "And you're my Mad Hatter."

They smiled at each other until dark blue letters sent a wave of amusement through the room and caused Blue Beetle to groan.

_Blue Beetle_

_Voices by Chris Young_

_You could say I'm a little bit crazy  
You could call me insane  
Walkin' 'round with all these whispers  
Runnin' 'round here in my brain_

_I just can't help but hear 'em_  
_Man, I can't avoid it_  
_I hear voices_  
_I hear voices like_

_My dad sayin', "Work that job_  
_But don't work your life away"_  
_And mama tellin' me to drop some cash_  
_In the offerin' plate on Sunday_

_And granddad sayin', "You can have a few_  
_But don't ever cross that line"_  
_Yeah, I hear voices all the time_

La'gann laughed and said, "That was the longest one so far."

Blue Beetle smiled, but it seemed forced. He then said, "I'm not really crazy, you know. It's just, well, _dificil_,difficult to explain."

The Antlantean gave him a rare soft smile and waved it off. "We're all a little insane, chum, that's the only way we could do what we do," he said as the letters turned to a pale green.

_Lagoon Boy_

_According to You by Orianthi_

_But according to him  
I'm beautiful, incredible  
He can't get me out of his head  
According to him  
I'm funny, irresistible  
Everything he ever wanted_

La'gann gazed over at M'gann lovingly. He remembered the feeling of someone treating him with anything but the scorn he dealt with in his homeland.

_Everything is opposite  
I don't feel like stopping it  
So baby tell me what I got to lose  
He's into me for everything I'm not  
According to you_

The screen immediately changed to a black screen with white letters.

_Miss Martian_

_I'm With You by Avril Lavigne_

_It's a damn cold night  
Trying to figure out this life  
Won't you take me by the hand?  
Take me somewhere new  
I don't know who you are  
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you_

M'gann leaned into her boyfriend as the she whispered, "Thank you for finding me."

"I'd do it again in a heartbeat, Angelfish," he whispered back as he wrapped an arm around her.

Connor looked in the opposite direction of the couple. Sure, it hurt, but lately, he's been feeling like it's time to move on from the martian. He didn't notice Cassie shifting her eyes towards him and biting her lip.

After a minute spent in the warm atmosphere exuding from the Atlantean and the Martian, the screen went to a white background and now had black letters.

_Superboy_

_Gotta Be Somebody Nickelback_

_You can't give up, (when you're looking for)__A diamond in the rough (cause you never know)  
When it shows up, (make sure you're holding on)  
Cause it could be the one, the one you're waiting on  
Cause nobody wants to be the last one there  
And everyone wants to feel like someone cares  
Someone to love with my life in their hands  
There's gotta be somebody for me, oh_

_Nobody wants to go it on their own_  
_And everyone wants to know they're not alone_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_  
_Nobody wants to be the last one there_  
_Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares_  
_There's somebody else that feels the same somewhere_  
_There's gotta be somebody for me out there_

Before anyone could comment on this, the letters changed yet again. They were bright yellow now.

_Wondergirl_

_Notice Me from Pixel Perfect_

___I'm not like the rest,  
I dont care if you're the best,  
You see it, it's all the same to me ,  
You just be who you want to be,  
It's all the same to me,  
Ohhh, dont get me wrong,  
You better make your move,  
Before the moment's gone  
Tell me_

_If I cut my hair,_  
_If I change my clothes,_  
_Will you notice me?_  
_If I bite my lip_  
_If I say hello,_  
_Will you notice me?_

Everyone's laughed as Cassie. "So? I like the Boy of Steel, alright? He's really nice and always looking out for me and totally hot and…" she cut herself abruptly and turned red. She looked shyly at Connor and saw a light pink dusting his cheeks. His eyes were turned towards her as was his small, awkward smile. She smiled brightly back as the letters turned brown.

_Impulse_

_Happy Go Lucky by Steps_

_When I see the morning light  
I put on this facade  
It's all I have to protect my pride  
It's all I've got, this smile is all I've got_

These words caused the blood to rush out of Bart's face. ___No, no, no, nononononono. They don't need to know this. It'll make them ask questions. Questions lead to answers. Idon'twanttogiveanswerswhatdIdoTHISISBADVERYBAD._

_And they call me happy go lucky_  
_They don't know my heart is dying inside_  
_A smile's a frown turned upside down_  
_I do my happy go lucky so well_  
_I'm even fooling myself_

Bart looked at his feet when he felt stares sent his way. "Bart…," Wally began.

"Later Wally," Tim, who knew of Bart's past, interrupted forcefully as he squeezed the youngest speedster's hand. Bart shot him a tiny grateful smile.

Wally visibly hesitated for a few seconds before saying, "We _will_ talk about this." The little speedster nodded in response.

Shock still apparent on many faces, everyone looked at the letters as they changed to bright red. The shock was added to as they turned to the only one in the room who had been quiet this whole time.

_Red Hood_

_I Just Wanna Be Mad by Terri Clark_

_I'll never leave, I'll never stray  
My love for you will never change,_

Jason gave an imperceptible nod. No matter what happened, at the end of the day, he knew he still loved his family. Dying and being resurrected couldn't erase that, even though Bruce let the Joker live after what he did to the former Robin.

_But I ain't ready to make up or get around to that  
I think I'm right I think your wrong  
I'll probably give in before long  
Please don't make me smile  
I just want to be mad for awhile_

After the song segment ended, purple letters appeared on the screen. Words that made Jason tense.

_Red Hood's real name is Jason Peter Todd._

A stunned silence fell among the crowd until Dick turned to stare at Jason. The older stepped forward with a single hand reaching out to his supposedly dead brother. "Little Wing," he whispered in awe, too amazed at the thought to deny this new found knowledge. A flash of light engulfed the vigilantes. The next morning at exactly three, they all woke up where they were before they were taken.


End file.
